


Sex, Lies and Videotape

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick goes to Josef for help when he finds out someone might be blackmailing him. But who's really responsible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies and Videotape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the small fandom fest on LiveJournal.

Josef stared at the collection of photographs in his hand, studying each one in turn. Mick stood in front of Josef’s desk, waiting for Josef to respond. Shoulders hunched tense, teeth working nervously across the pad of his thumb.

“Where did you get these?” Josef set the photos down, and pushed them to one side.

“I told you, they were delivered to my office this morning. In an unmarked envelope,” Mick began to pace, “Along with a DVD. Now the photos I might be able to explain. I can say they’re fakes, somebody must have digitally altered them in someway. Beth will believe that, she knows I must have made some enemies working as a Private Investigator. The DVD though…the DVD is a lot harder to explain. It’s us, up close, and very personal. You can’t fake shit like that. Not with that level of detail.”

Josef nodded his agreement. Tented fingers tapped rhythmically against his chin as he contemplated the situation. “And you’re sure there was nothing else? No note, no message of any sort?”

“I’m positive,” Mick raised a steadying hand, “I checked, more than once.”

“Ok.” Another nod. Lips pursed, brow furrowed. Fingers tapped against the desk this time. “So, what do you think’s going on, any ideas?”

“Yeah,” Mick’s expression shifted determined, “just one. Obviously whoever sent that envelope wants something from me. And if I don’t agree to whatever that is, then another envelope is gonna be delivered straight to Beth.”

“Have you thought about getting in first?”

“What do you mean?” Mick arched a suspicious eyebrow.

Josef smiled, and settled back. One leg drawn up, nonchalantly resting atop the knee of the other. “Well no one can blackmail you with information that’s already known?”

“You think I should tell Beth?” Mick stared at Josef. Slack jawed, and dumbfounded. “Tell Beth, about us? Are you freaking kidding me?”

“Nope.” Josef gave a half-hearted shrug, and swiveled in his chair. “I think you should talk to Beth, get it out in the open, take this person’s power base away from them.”

Incredulous at what he was hearing, Mick raised his eyes skyward, and shook his head. “And what exactly am I meant to say, Josef? Beth, I love you, but by the way I’ve been fucking my best friend for the past twenty years?”

“Actually, Mick, it’s been twenty seven years. And it’s more than just fucking,” Josef’s voice quietened for a moment, “You know that.”

“Yeah, ok.” Mick shifted uncomfortably, eyes averted, and then tried to turn the conversation over to Josef. “What about Simone? Have you told her about us?”

“I’m not the one being blackmailed, Mick.”

“And that’s not what I asked you, Josef.” Mick’s patience was wearing thin.

Josef ignored Mick’s rancour. “Simone knows about us. She’s always known.”

Mick hadn’t been expecting that. “How did she take it?”

“She locked herself in the bathroom, and sobbed hysterically for hours.” Josef pretended to look crestfallen. A grin tugging at the corners of his mouth gave him away. “I’m kidding. Actually, she was fine with it. I think she figured it was just part of the whole Vampire thing.”

“Yeah, that’s ok for you, Josef.” Mick stood legs askance, and hands on hips. Prepared to argue his point. “Simone’s a Freshie. That’s a completely different relationship. It’s not even close to what I have with Beth.”

“Oh that’s right,” Josef spoke with mock exaggerated politeness, “Beth sits atop a gilded throne, and no one else but you has ever truly been in love. How remiss of me to forget. Thank you ever so much for the reminder, Mick.”

“Sorry, I didn’t…” Mick muttered a quick apology, and looked at his feet. Suddenly very interested in scraping an imaginary spot from the carpet with the toe of his shoe. Now wanting to see the emotion Josef’s acid barbed wit covered

“It’s ok, doesn’t matter.” Forcing a smile, Josef brushed Mick’s contrition aside, and then changed the subject. “Have you got the DVD with you? I’d like to see it”

“Sure, but…”

“Those photos look like they were taken in my bedroom,” Josef ignored Mick’s puzzled expression, fingers tapping away at a keyboard in front of him, “If the DVD footage was filmed in there too, it should narrow down the search for your would be extortionist. Only a limited number of people have access to my private chambers.”

Mick rummaged through the bag he had bought with him, and drew out a small, silver disc. Watching as Josef slipped it into the player attached to his computer, and then clicked play.

“Jesus.” Josef didn’t even bother trying to hide his arousal, “Christ I’d almost forgotten how hot you look when you’re being fucked.”

Mick pointedly cleared his throat, and shot Josef a sideways looks. They weren’t there to reminisce about days of yore.

“What,” Josef arched a facetious eyebrow. His gaze still focused on the images being displayed. “I’m just commenting on a fact, Mick.”

“Yeah, ok,” Mick scrunched his brow in annoyance. The past was the past. He didn’t like to be reminded of it. Especially considering it was less than a month since they had last been together. After Mick had sworn blind they weren’t going to get into that again. “Look, can you just tell me…?”

“…It wasn’t filmed in my bedroom.” Josef flicked the screen off. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“Great…”

“…I’ll have one of my Security Tech guys look over it. They might be able to identify the location.”

Mick buried his face in his hand, taking a moment to control his frustration, and anger. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what, Mick?” Josef was on his feet then, approaching Mick from the other side of the desk. “I thought you came to me for help.”

“Help. Yes, “Mick gestured a pointed hand, “Help to find whoever’s doing this. Not help sending out a front page article, detailing the history of our relationship to Beth.”

Josef stood in front of Mick now, his hands fidgeting with the line of buttons on Mick’s shirt. “Mick, come on, give me some credit at least. I wouldn’t be handing this stuff over to anyone I thought couldn’t be trusted to keep their mouth shut.”

“Or anyone who’s mouths couldn’t be shut for them.” Mick rounded a knowing eyebrow, and clapped a hand on Josef’s shoulder.

“Precisely.”

Goodbyes were exchanged, Mick still uncertain, but willing to trust. Josef returned to his desk, trying to concentrate on the pile of documents in his in-tray that needed attending to. There were figures to be gone through, deals to be signed off on.

After a few minutes it was becoming increasingly apparent that no work would be completed that day. Josef’s mind kept wandering. Over to the photographs Mick had left behind, back to the images his computer had displayed. Josef’s arousal wasn’t just apparent; it was building close to painful. The kind of painful that would have you dry humping the corner of your desk just to get some semblance of relief.

For a moment Josef toyed with the idea of calling Mick. Mick had his Cell with him. But then considering what had just gone before, Josef had the distinct feeling he would have to beg. Josef hated to beg.

Mick was half way home when he realised he’d left something behind. The bag he had bought with him. For a moment he toyed with the idea of leaving it, he could always pick it up tomorrow. No, he couldn’t. There were too many important other files in that bag, along with the security key to gain entrance to his apartment. He wasn’t going to be getting very far without that.

Cursing under his breath, Mick slammed on the brakes and spun the car around.

The moment he stepped out of the elevator, and into the small passageway leading up to Josef’s office, Mick knew what was going on. He could scent it on the air around him. The unmistakeable smell of pre-cum mixed with sweat, and raw masculinity. He considered leaving, returning later. Instead he walked up to Josef’s door, and waited. Forehead rested on lacquered wood, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other side. Trying not to picture Josef sitting there half naked, fisting his cock.

And then the door was being flung open. A split second of falling through space, before a hand grabbed Mick’s collar, dragging him inside.

“Get your ass in here.”Josef’s fingers worked feverishly at the front of Mick’s jeans.

“Christ, I wish I knew how to quit you.” Mick’s jeans and underwear were slung around his ankles. Josef’s fingers wrapped firm around his cock.

“What is this, Brokeback Vampire?” Josef snorted an indignant laugh, and rolled his eyes at Mick’s remark.

“Yeah, ok,” the rest of Mick’s response was swallowed by Josef’s lips pressed firm against his own, and then Mick was pulling away for a moment, asking how Josef wanted him.

“Trussed up like a Christmas turkey, presented naked on a silver serving platter,” Josef chortled with amusement. “But for now, I’ll take you bent over that desk over there.”

Mick found himself being manoeuvred towards Josef’s desk then, pressed face forward onto the laminate surface. Josef positioned himself behind, dispensing with formalities as he spat into his hand, and hurriedly slicked his length with a coating of saliva.

“Oh, Jesus, Fuck.” Mick gasped as Josef slammed into him. Fingers clawed, gripping the area in front of him. He couldn’t remember the last time Josef had fucked him this hard.

It took Mick a few moments to relax through the initial pain. And then he was pushing himself back onto Josef’s cock with equal force, and begging for more. Pleading to be fucked harder. This was the only time Mick ever really let go. With Josef, like this, like they were now. Unabashed, and uninhibited.

Josef reached a hand underneath Mick's body, fingers gripping Mick’s length, pumping him rapidly from base to tip. Trying to match time with the increasingly frantic pace of their fucking. Reveling in the sounds his actions elicited from Mick. Half sobbed whimpers, rising to a crescendo of animalistic grunts, and snarls of pleasure.

And then it was all ending in a howling mess of blood, and semen. Cries of release exchanged, fluid pumping into and over one another. Fangs sunk deep into soft flesh.

“Oh fuck that was good.” Mick sunk to his knees, and stretched out on the floor, after Josef had waited until they were both spent, and then withdrawn from his space. “It’s always so damn good with you. I don’t understand it. This has to stop,” Mick was gesturing a determined hand then, “we can’t keep doing this.”

Josef lay down next to Mick. One arm draped over Mick’s chest, fingers tracing absentminded circles over the surface of Mick’s skin. His head nuzzled in the crook of Mick’s shoulder.

“Why?”

The question was disarming in it’s simplicity. Why? Why, because it’s wrong. Why, because I’m terrified I might fall in love with you. Why, because I already have.

Mick remained silent, unable to form an adequate response. And then he was sitting up, and scrambling to his feet. Muttering something under his breath about needing to go, he’d really only come by to pick up his bag. This wasn’t supposed to have happened.

“Mick, wait.” Josef was on his feet then too, his hand snatching Mick’s arm as Mick went to leave.

No other words were necessary. Everything Josef wanted to say was etched clear in the expression on his face.  
 _  
Yes, I’m in love with you, and I know damn well you feel the same way, Mick. And you know it too. I know you do. So why the hell are we still playing games?_

“I need time.” It was the closest Mick had ever come to admitting the truth. Three words, whispered in Josef’s ear. Mick drawing Josef into a last embrace, foreheads rested together, lips pressed tenderly against Josef’s own.

“Yeah, I know.” Josef nodded his understanding, and then carefully disentangled himself from Mick’s arms. Watching after Mick’s retreating form, as Mick slung the bag he had come to fetch over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

Late the following evening, another man stood in front of Josef’s desk.

“So, did it go according to plan?”

“Not exactly as I’d hoped, no.” Josef scribbled out a cheque. Payment of $1000 made out to a Jonathon Clarke. Private investigator. Specialising in photographic, and video surveillance.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr Kostan.” Jonathon Clarke affected a look of sympathy, and tucked the piece of paper handed to him into his breast pocket. “From what you’ve told me, he’ll come round eventually.”

“They always do, don’t they, Jonathon.” Josef grinned, and relaxed back into his chair. Arms tucked behind his head. “Still it never hurts to give things a push in the right direction every now and then.”

“Of course not, glad to be of service.” Jonathon Clarke tipped his hat, and saw himself out then. Leaving Josef with words, and thoughts lingering in the air around him.  
 _  
He’ll come round eventually._

 _They always do..._   



End file.
